Elevator Revision
by doggettfann
Summary: GSR Grissom and Sara get stuck in an elevator. This is the revised version. I worked on the spacing.


Title: Sara & Grissom in an Elevator Author: doggettfann Category: Romance, GSR Spoilers: Up to season 5 Rating: PG Pairing: Grissom/Sara G/S GSR Summary: Love in an elevator, all clean fun Disclaimer: Don't own them never will, but thanks to CBS, etc. for letting me borrow.  
Feedback: I can be emailed at 

SARA & GRISSOM IN AN ELEVATOR

Sara was riding the elevator down from the 12th floor. When it hit floor 9, it stopped to let a passenger in. It was Grissom.  
"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.  
"The same as you, hopefully."  
"I thought…"  
"I know."  
"it's not my case, but I realized something. The suspect's daughter was on floor nine."  
"And she was on eleven."  
"So, I paid a visit to her room."  
The elevator was going down to the ground level.  
"Go back up," Grissom said, standing across the elevator from Sara.  
"Okay. Which floor?"  
"Eleven. I wanna check something in that room. I think I know what happened." The elevator opened on the ground floor. No one entered. Sara's long finger hit 11 and they began to ascend.  
She looked up into the mirrored ceiling. She noticed Grissom's beautiful curls under the round lit bulbs of the elevator car.  
It was too quiet.  
As they approached floor six, the car stopped. The round bulbs went dark. Nothing but silence and darkness filled the space. The elevator jarred hard.  
"What the hell?" Sara gasped, grabbing the railing in the darkness.  
"I think we're stuck."  
"Okay, Sherlock."  
"Just don't move," Grissom said with calmness in his voice.  
"I'm freaking out, Grissom. I can't handle this."  
"Well, you'll have to. It'll be alright. Just push the call button."  
"I can't find it, I don't wanna push the wrong button."  
"Use your flashlight."  
"I can't find it, hold on. Shit!"  
"Sara. Don't panic."  
"Don't panic! Don't panic!" she mocked under her breath as she searched for her flashlight. She wondered if he was human.  
She found the light and aimed it at the call button. "Yes, we're stuck in this piece of crap. We're CSI's Sidle and Grissom from the Crime Lab. We need assistance immediately." "Quit moving around so much, Sara," Grissom warned.  
"I'm not," she said in her whiny voice.  
Instantly, the elevator shifted to Sara's side, throwing Grissom on top of her.  
"Ohmygod! Are you okay, Grissom?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She knew he hit the wall hard.  
"Are you sure?" His body weight was heavy on her but it felt nice.  
"That was more fun than the Extreme."  
"You know, you're the only person I know that would find some sort of thrill in this."  
"It's a new experience. Just experience it, Sara. Just feel," he said, positioning himself upright. He reached around her body & held her to him.  
"What?"  
"Just feel," he whispered, his whiskers scraping her ear.  
Sara was silent.  
"Grissom, I think the cable just snapped. We're hanging by one."  
"It's holding us just fine. We'll be okay. They are on the way."  
"I know."  
"Just let them do their job. Besides, we'll just sit her & wait."  
"Uh hu." He could tell that she was terrified. He could feel her shaking in his arms.  
"I promise we'll take the stairs up."  
"No, Grissom. I'm the kind of girl that gets right back on the horse that throws me. I'm not like you. Get burned once and never touch the fire again."  
"What does that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. It means nothing, Grissom.I can't believe I said that. I do talk too much around you."  
"No, I just don't talk enough." They were quiet for several minutes.  
"Gris, if we die in here…"  
"None of that."  
"No, I just want you to know that….you mean the world to me."  
"I do?"  
"You know you do. You're my strength. You're my sanity in this crazy world. You're my anchor."  
"Yeah? Well, you're my kite." He kissed her on the top of her scalp.  
Shivers ran from her head to her toes.  
"That was nice," she said, giggling like a little girl, scared but tickled. "Yes. Yes it was."

BREAK ROOM. RIGHT BEFORE SHIFT CHANGE.  
Sara and Greg are seated. Grissom enters to refill his coffee cup.  
"Grissom. Do you like rock and roll?" Greg questioned.  
"I did enough rocking and rolling in the elevator tonight, Greg."  
"Oh. Okay." Sara remained quiet. She watched his thick hands holding the coffee cup.  
"Love in an elevator…." Greg sang, doing his best Stephen Tyler impression. Sara smacked him hard across the back.  
"Shut up, Greg." Grissom cut his eyes to Greg. Sara blushed.  
"The love was there long before the elevator," Grissom casually said, winked at Sara & walked away.


End file.
